1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer telephony integration system capable of supporting one-to-one and multiparty communications and an operating method therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is frequently shown a recent status that a local area network (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cLANxe2x80x9d) is founded in a unitary establishment, information among users is commonly owned through the network, and desired information is gained through a connection to an outer internet.
It also comes to be valid through a developed personal computer technique that users possess terminal equipments improved in a price-to-performance ratio.
In the inside of a unitary establishment there is equipped a computer telephony integration (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cCTIxe2x80x9d) system in order to integrate and manage a multimedia data service through a telephone service connected to the exterior and a network.
Such conventional technique CTI system makes a connection between a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and the LAN, and has an importance for providing telephone signals with a connection with information of an enterprise.
The computer telephony integration system based on a conventional art is described as follows, referring to the accompanied diagrams.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional computer telephony integration system. The computer telephony integration system includes an LAN 4 whose network range is limited spatially and whose users are restricted to a limited number, interior terminals 6a to 6f connected to the LAN 4, a gateway 2 connected with the LAN 4 and a PSTN 8, and an exterior terminal 10 coupled with the LAN 4.
Describing the conventional computer telephony integration system in detail referring to the diagram, it can be assumed that the exterior terminal 10 is dialed to call the CTI system and a standard telephone signal of the exterior terminal 10 is transmitted to the gateway 2 through the PSTN 8.
In the gateway 2, the transmitted standard telephone signal is converted into a digital signal, compressed, converted into a packet so as to be proper to an internet protocol (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cIPxe2x80x9d), and routed to the called interior terminal 6a to 6f, passing through the LAN 4.
The interior terminals 6a to 6f release the voice data packet transmitted through the LAN 4 and a network I/O from the compression, reproduce the data and transmit it to a user. In its opposite case, a user""s voice is recorded, compressed, becomes a packet proper to the IP, passes through the network I/O and the LAN 4, and transmitted to the exterior terminal 10 through the gateway 2.
Meanwhile, in a case of calling the exterior terminal 10 by dialing the interior terminal 6a to 6f, reverse operations against the above processes are performed.
In the conventional computer telephony integration system, however, one-to-one connection structure is supported through a connection of the exterior telephone network with the LAN. That is, more various functions by a multiparty communication can not be provided users in a voice session etc.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a computer telephony integration system and its operating method that substantially obviate one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer telephony integration system capable of supporting one-to-one and multiparty communication.
Another object of the present invention is to provide its operating method through a use of such computer telephony integration system or its corresponding apparatus.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure as illustrated in the written description and claims hereof, as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention as embodied and broadly described, the computer telephony integration system having an LAN whose network range is limited spatially and which has a limited user and a gateway for connecting the LAN to a public switched telephone network (PSTN), is made up of a log-in server connected to the LAN, for managing information of a user who wants a communicative service; a voice server for generating and managing group addresses for a multiparty session according to users"" request; and a client system connected to the LAN, for performing the multiparty session by using the generated group address.
One operating method through a use of the inventive computer telephony integration system includes a first step for receiving a session opening request from a first user through a voice server thereof; a second step for detecting whether a session is held, in response to the session opening request, and generating, through the voice server thereof, a sub-server for the sake of a new session according to its detecting result; a third step for determining a group address for a multiparty communication in the generated sub-server and informing the first user of the group address; a fourth step for assigning the group address to a voice data port by the first user according to the informed group address; a fifth step for providing a user list when the first user requests the user list so as to select users to be participated in the session and transmitting inviting messages to the users in case that the session participating users are selected; and a sixth step for assigning the group address to the voice data port of a user client system through users who want the telephone conversation, among the users receiving the inviting message through a watchdog of the client system, and making the users participate in the multiparty session.
Another operating method through a use of the inventive computer telephony integration system incudes a first step for receiving a request for a user list through a log-in server thereof from a first user; a second step for understanding an internet protocol address of a second user on the user list and performing a call connection by using the address; a third step for informing the second user of the call connection in such a way that a watchdog in a client system of the second user recognizes the call connection and provides it; and a fourth step for connecting the first user and the second user with each other so that they may converse with mutually if the second user wants to do a telephone conversation.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.